


three's the magic number

by echokomfloukru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: au where you're born with a clock on your arm that counts down with to the moment you meet your soulmate





	

“Would you calm down?”

Wells sent his best friend a look, “Calm down? Clarke, I have less exactly 2 minutes and 14 seconds until I meet my soulmate. Or have you forgotten how that feels?”

Clarke blushes as she remembers how she was seconds before she met Lexa. She was way more excited than he was. Or maybe he was just better at appreaing calm. He was freaking out more in the inside.

Wells sit there bouncing his knee and tapping the side of his now empty cup of coffee. 

“How much longer do we have?”

Clarke sighed exasperatedly next to him. 

Wells stopped tapping his cup and gave her an unimpressed look, “No one is begging you to stay.”

“I know. I want to be here for my best friend’s big day.”

Wells sent her a smile, which she returned with one of her own.

“Okay no talking we have 35 seconds left.”

That made both of them sit up straighter.

He counted down mentally in his head waiting for someone to come through the door.

“5…4…3…2…1…”

A girl with long black hair walked in then looked around. Her eyes landed on him before she darted back outside, leaving him there confused.

“That’s weird. Shouldn’t you go after her?”

He looked at her, not fully understanding what she was saying, “Get up! Go after her.”  
He got up quickly, making his way out of the door. He could see the girl a few feet away arguing with an older boy.

“Hey!?” Wells called out, a little unsure.

They both looked stop arguing and looked at him. The girl smiled, all teeth while boy looked a little embarrassed.

“So you’re my soulmate?” Wells turned to the girl, not knowing what else to say. 

She laughed and looked at the other boy, “Oh, no. I already met mines. This is my brother Bellamy. Your soulmate.”

Her eyes twinkled with delight as she practically shoved him into my arms.

“Have fun, big brother.”

She waved sarcastically ignoring the finger he responded with. She walked towards the coffee shop he just came from and now he was alone… _with his soulmate._

“So…what’s your name?”

The guy’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, I’m Wells.”

“I’m Bellamy.” 

Wells smiles, “Nice to meet you, Bellamy.”

Wells holds his hand out for a handshake and finally notices something. Bellamy hands feel nice, he has freckles and his clock has just started over.

_What. The. Hell?_

Wells looked up to see Bellamy eyes going from one arm to the other then back up to his eyes.  
Bellamy looked just as shocked as Wells felt.

“What does this mean?”

Bellamy shrugged, clearing his throat, “Maybe we should just wait and see.”

Wells lets out a breath of irritation because he’s already waited enough.

“What does your clock say anyway?”

Bellamy makes a sound like a grunt, “Apparently I have 3 days and 43 minutes before I meet this other person. What about yours?”

“Same…Why are you so calm about this?”

Bellamy laughs, ducking his head for a moment, “I’m not. I just don’t want to freak out yet in front of the guy I just met.”

The answer makes Wells smile and blush a little.  
“So, what do we do now?”

Wells smiles and grabs a hold of Bellamy’s hand again, “Let’s go get some coffee.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Wells and Bellamy had spent the last two days getting to each other with the occasional company of Clarke, Lexa and Octavia. 

It was good. Wells finds out that Bellamy is a history nerd and he basically raised Octavia.  
Bellamy finds out Wells is the son of a lawyer, his favorite subject is science and he cried watching The Notebook for the first time with Bellamy. He will always deny it though. Bellamy cried a little too, but how could you not?

They were on the ready to a waterpark when Aurora broke down. Bellamy named his truck after his mom, which was really lame but it earned him a laugh and kiss from Wells.  
Fortunately, they just so happened to be near Sinclair’s Auto Place.

Bellamy was giving Aurora a stern look while Wells went inside for help.

Wells was about to tap on the desk bell, but a hand darted out, stopping him.

Wells noticed four things in that moment: his hand now had grease on it, there were tingles spreading up his arms, the hand belonged to a girl, the girl’s clock stopped at the same time as his.

“It’s about time. I’m Raven.”

She held out her hand, cocking a brow at the lack of a response of Wells.

“WELLS!”

Wells and Raven ran to the sound of Bellamy’s yell.

He looked between the two of them, a half smile on fis face, “Is it her?”

Wells nodded mutely and Bellamy smiled oblivious to the confusion in Raven’s eyes.

The two boys had talked about the possibility of having another soulmate and that sounded like the most logical resolution, especially considering today.

“Hi, I’m Bellamy.”

Raven shook his hand, hesitantly, “HI, I’m confused.”

Bellamy laughed sharply, “Oh, right. We should probably explain.”

“Yeah you probably should.”

“Right so when I met Wells our clocks started over. We figured we just had a third party in our relationship. So we're here now.”

Bellamy gestured between the two of them. 

Wells rolled his eyes and Raven snorted.

“So, what seems to be the problem?”

Bellamy looked at her with creased eyebrows before he realized she was talking about Aurora. 

Bellamy voice turned sad, “Nothing that can be fixed. It’s just her time.”

Bellamy walked towards the truck, rubbing it slowly.

Raven leaned closer to Wells, whispering in his ear, “So, is he good in bed or what?”

Wells smirked, “Oh, you’re just going to _wait and see_.”

Raven lips quirked in amusement, “Hmmm…and what about you?”

Wells was about to answer when he heard the truck start up.

“False alarm she’s still moving.”

Wells gave him a tight lipped smile, he secretly hated that old, rusty truck. But Bellamy loved that thing so….

“Tell him to bring it in and I’ll fix it up tomorrow.”  
Wells nodded.

“I should probably give you my number.”

Raven tensed before forcing herself to relax, “I don’t have a phone.”

“Oh well. We can figure something out. I mean, I know where you work.”

“Yeah just um…” Raven looked away, heading back inside. Wells knew she wasn’t going far.

She came back with a pen and piece of paper. 

She handed it to Wells, drawing her hand away slowly.

“Here’s my address. Just come by so we can figure things out.”

“Okay…Do you have a restroom?”

“Yeah. Call Sinclair’s name and he’ll tell where it is and give you the key.”

Wells went inside, doing what she told him to.

Raven watched him go inside then turned her attention to the one in the truck. She walked towards the truck, resting her hands on the roof.

“Sentimental value?”

Bellamy leaped up, startled and hit his head on the roof. Raven tried to fight the smile off her face.

“Cute.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, then nodded, “Yeah. The only thing my Mom left me that I still have.”

Raven nods, understanding a little. Her mom died too, except she didn’t leave her anything.

Bellamy looks at her with sad eyes and she’s just now realizing that she said that out loud.

“How is this going to work with the three of us?”

Bellamy shrugs looking at the person Raven feels standing behind her.

“I’m not sure, but we can figure it out.”

Bellamy nods in agreement and Raven smiles because she knows they aren’t lying.

“I gave him my address so try to drop by tomorrow around 3.”

Raven nods at Bellamy, patting Wells on the shoulder as she walks past, “See you losers.”

Wells smiles while Bellamy shakes his head.

“Get in loser.”

Wells snorts. Bellamy claims Octavia _made_ him watch that movie.

Wells buckles in, looking over at the driver, “I like her.”

“So do I.”

Then they pull off with thoughts of what tomorrow would bring,.

**Author's Note:**

> made this awhile ago. hope you liked it. comments are nice.


End file.
